


Iron body parts

by Miyo_nani



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Gen, Humor, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_nani/pseuds/Miyo_nani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy has a question to ask her boyfriend, but can't seem to get the words out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron body parts

Levy looked back at Gajeel, bit her lip, and glanced away again. She repeated this several times over. Opening her mouth to speak, but than closing it. Holding up a finger to get his attention then lowing it after half a second. None of these actions went unnoticed by the Iron dragon slayer. His annoyance gradually increasing with each indecisive fidget from his girlfriend of only a couple weeks.

It only took more for him to snap.

"What is it!" He asked, continuing to look straight ahead, and kept walking. Levy bit her lip, and blushed, glancing away from the taller man. When she didn't answer Gajeel scowled at her, a low growl escaping his lips.

"Okay, okay!" Levy said, blushing brighter. She fidgeted with her short dress as they kept walking through the dense forest.

"I just, uh, I just had a question was all." She muttered.

"Yeah, then ask." Gajeel spat out. Knowing he was being harsh on the girl, but at the same time, his tone no longer affected Levy.

"You'll laugh." She muttered starring at the ground. Probably. Gajeel thought to himself, but insisted to the blue haired mage that he would never.

"Well..." She began, twirling a strand of blue hair around her finger. "It kind of has something to do with your magic." She began. Curiosity killed the cat, and Gajeel gave the girl his full attention, and nodded.

"Your, uh, your scales?" She said.

"Yeah what about them?" He said, getting angry at her diversions.

"I was wondering, if uh, if when you cover your entire body in scales, if... if..." Lucy trailed off.

"LEVY!" Gajeel shouted in anger. Wanting a clear question.

"I was wondering if, that became iron as well!" Levy shouted, blushing a bright scarlet. Gajeel paused. What was that? Gajeel turned to his girlfriend.

"That?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Levy frowned and looked away once more.

"You know... your thing... Your... your THING!" She said gesturing to the large mans bottom half of his torso. Gajeel's eyebrows knitted together, and he looked down.

"My dick?" He asked. Levy blushed at the word, and shook her head.

"Don't call it that!" She yelled. Gajeel smirked.

"Should I call it 'my thing'? He asked smugly. Levy huffed.

"Just answer the question." She said, stepping over the branches, and leaves. Gajeel smirked, and pulled his girlfriend close.

"Why don't you find out." He said with a low growl, and smirking. Levy blushed, and her boyfriend chuckled darkly before pulling the blushing bookworm into the bushes behind him.

A/N - The answer is yes. Yes it does.


End file.
